


A Perfect Moment

by QueenKenzo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cell Phones, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Phone Calls & Telephones, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKenzo/pseuds/QueenKenzo
Summary: Carlos had never felt this kind of love before. His mom abused him, and before he came here he wasn't sure what love even felt like. None of that mattered when he was hugging Jane. Basically the scene where Carlos asks Jane out without her phone interrupting them.





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. When watching Descendants 2, I was really confused about why whoever Jane was on the phone with was still on the phone after that hug. I mean her phone was literally pressed against him while they were hugging. Why didn't it hang up? Is their technology that amazing? I'm guessing not because their phones just look like the average iphone. Thus, this one-shot was born. Because I honestly think something would happen between them if they weren't interrupted. Rated T for kissing. Starts when they're hugging. Because I honestly don't want to do the dialogue. If you don't know what happened in this scene look ‘Carlos asks Jane out’ on YouTube. Love you all. Hope you enjoy. Read and comment down below what you think.

   Carlos felt loved. He honestly, truly felt loved. This felt safe. Jane's arms were comforting and warm. He couldn't do anything but close his eyes and try to relish the moment. He didn't have a photographic memory, but he doubted he would ever forget this moment.

   Carlos was by no means used to this kind of treatment. Back on the Isle, his mother used to treat good behavior with punishment and the only time she had ever held him in her arms was when he was born. Carlos wanted nothing more than to hold on to this feeling forever. He was scared that if he opened his eyes that she would disappear and he would find that it was all an allusion. 

     Carlos wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. He hoped all the years of abuse and pain would be dulled by her love. 

   Finally Carlos pulled back from the hug. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jane's bright blue eyes( A.N to me they look more green, but every wikipedia page says they're blue) and the love in them. It was the look in her eyes that confirmed to Carlos that this was love. He then knew what he had to say. 

   So he looked her straight in the eyes and said,   “Wait, don't couple's also kiss? I know we're not dating yet, but can I maybe kiss you?” 

   Her cheeks flushed a deep red and she slowly nodded. So he leaned in and placed a short, but sweet kiss on her lips. 

   She smiled brightly and said, “I think you'll make a fine boyfriend, Carlos.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short. I'm kinda short too, and the best things can come in small packages. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading


End file.
